A brave and foolish boy
by Kindred01
Summary: Beacon Hills has been invaded by a Clan of incubi that have targeted the McCall pack.


He remind quiet, as the demon curled his claws under his chin smiling at him with his eyes glowing in the light of the room "Oh you are a brave one." He told him as he moved around him looking him up and down "A sweet brave boy, steeping into my… pack base." He purred, as the rest of the demon's pack chuckled as they looked up with interest at the new comer. "Maybe we should go somewhere quiet." Demon smiled as he warped his hands around Stiles hand and pulled him deeper into the incubus den.

Stiles shivered at the coldness of the room and then he watched as the door closed behind him stopping him from escaping. He jumped as he felt demon's lips ghost over his neck pulling the teen's shirt a side and scraped his fangs over the slender shoulders. "Maybe you are a foolish boy?" He growled softly, as the boy let out a hiccupped breath at the feeling of the demon's hot breath on his skin "I wonder if you understand what you are offering?" The incubus asked as he moved back to face the teen. He could see the fear in his whisky orbs and his body was trembling as he stood in front of the demon.

"I'm offering my life for my friends." He whispered, tilting his head to the side the demon chuckled and placed a kiss to the teen lips,

"This isn't about wanting you dead love." Stiles looked up at him with wide eyes "If I wanted you dead I would have done to you what I'm doing to your friends." He said, as he watched the boy's reaction.

"B…But..." Stiles started to say

"Shhh."

The demon place a finger to the teen's lips and smiled lazily this time as stiles stun look " My clan and I only go after supernatural being, more power better feeding. Perhaps…"He stopped and hummed "Perhaps there is another way you could save your friends?" He purred once again

"How?" Stiles asked, as he looked hopeful at the purple eyed demon who chuckled. The dark haired being pulled Stiles towards the large bed in the room. The teen looked at the large four poster bed with red sheets.

"You seem unaffected to my powers, it's not often I met someone able to block me, let alone be able to walk into my clan and not fall weak at the knees by their allure." He told him as the demon sat him down on the bed. Stiles looked up at him and frowned as the incubus smiled at him as he stroked his cheek

"I don't understand how ..." He whispered as he frowned at the touch of the demon, he could feel the claws run down his cheek.

"Simple somewhere along your blood line was an incubus or a succubus." He told him, the demon moved his hand under the teen's shirt and stoked his stomach, Stiles squirmed and tried to move away from him.

"H…How will that help me save my friends?" He whispered, he wanted to turn away from the demon but the dark haired being wouldn't let him wiggle away "Which means you are the perfect being to breed with." Stiles flinched and slapped the incubus' hands away from him and he stood back up and backed away.

"What?" He yelled,

The incubus smiled and tilted his head once again as he stood up this time and walked closer to Stiles as the teen backed away from him "Normal mortal don't tend to do well while they carry our children some die due to their energy being stolen from the child others end up killing themselves and our children. It is always best to find one that are like us, even if it's only a little." He smiled, as he trapped Stiles against the wall "I bet when you were a child you were full of beans but then as you got older you found yourself getting tired until you discover the pleasure and the high that came from sex, you feel better after sex don't you?" He purred. Stiles wanted to tell him no and then beat the shit out of the demon but he found himself nodding.

"Y…yes." Chuckling the incubus pressed himself against Stiles, letting his hand move under his shirt once again as he started to kiss him.

"You see, this will beneficial to both of us and save your pack." The demon grinned as he pressed his lips to Stiles' throat once again.

Three months later….

Stiles sat with Scott in the bathroom they sat on the floor leaning against the bath tub, as they waited for the little stick to change colour. It's been three months since the incubus clan invaded Beacon Hills, some of the pack are still trying to get back to normal. Scott rested his head on Stiles shoulders as they saw the little pink pulse sign appear "Well that is that isn't it." Stiles said as he dropped it into the bin. Scott looked at him and smiled at him as he rubbed his thigh.

"I will be okay." He whispered, Stiles smiled weakly at him and rubbed his eyes.

"I did promises Theo." He said, Scott kept rubbing his thigh and then stood up and helped him stand.

"As I said you have the pack behind you Stiles."


End file.
